


Incantesimo

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Secondo LibreOffice sono 100 parole.<br/>Un po' di tempo fa avevo scritto questa drabble ma non mi convinceva ma oggi l'ho ripesa un po' e modificata ma continuo a pensare che ci sia qualcosa che non vada >.</p></blockquote>





	Incantesimo

Kagami era certo che non esistesse nulla di più splendente di quei due smeraldi e certe volte si chiedeva come fosse possibile per qualcuno avere un colore seducente come quello di Midorima, sembrava quasi qualcosa di sovrannaturale.  
Non era mai in grado di distogliere il suo sguardo da quelle meravigliose e profondi iridi verdi  
Si sentiva quasi succube di quegli occhi, come se stessero emanando una qualche sorta di maleficio che gli impediva al suo essere di staccarsi : non avrebbe mai potuto vivere senza quei scintillanti gioielli.  
«Midorima...» sussurrò avvicinandosi all'altro.  
Si, era vittima di un incantesimo chiamato amore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Secondo LibreOffice sono 100 parole.  
> Un po' di tempo fa avevo scritto questa drabble ma non mi convinceva ma oggi l'ho ripesa un po' e modificata ma continuo a pensare che ci sia qualcosa che non vada >.


End file.
